<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3) First Self-challenge: Sorry by rotlicht</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779431">3) First Self-challenge: Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht'>rotlicht</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#1 self-challenge 30 days/prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[MayuAka] Pasangan itu bertengkar (lagi) dan ingin berbaikan (lagi).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou &amp; Mayuzumi Chihiro, Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#1 self-challenge 30 days/prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3) First Self-challenge: Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Lampu Merah self-challenge</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>30 days (harusnya) of otp/random fics"</em></p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prompt 3: Patching each other up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Title: Sorry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pair(s)/Character(s): MayuAka ; Midorima Shintaro, Miyaji Kiyoshi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Midorima menyesap kopinya yang hampir dingin. Saking "serunya" mendengarkan curhatan Akashi, ia sampai melupakan keberadaan kopi yang sudah dipesannya sejak pertama duduk di kursi di kafe ini.</p><p>"Jadi," Gelas kopinya ditaruh kembali ke atas meja, "karena besok adalah ulang tahunnya Mayuzumi-san, kau yang tadinya bertengkar dengannya sampai satu minggu lebih ini <em>hanya </em>karena masalah kotatsu, memutuskan untuk meminta maaf." Akashi mengangguk atas rangkuman sang sahabat terhadap ceritanya.</p><p>Midorima menghela napas. "... Dan aku bertanya-tanya kenapa orang yang kau pilih itu aku-<em>nanodayo</em>, padahal pasangan saja aku belum punya. Bukannya biasanya kau minta tolong ke Kuroko? Dia <em>lebih ahli </em>dalam masalah seperti ini, juga dia sudah ada Momoi."</p><p>Kalau itu Akashi sudah tahu bahkan dari sebelum ia memutuskan utnuk membuat janji bertemu dengan Midorima. Tapi, karena alasan "tidak enak" merepotkan Kuroko terus menerus, Akashi memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Midorima. Ia merasa kalau kawannya yang satu ini bisa saja memberi pendapat atau mungkin saran yang nantinya akan membantu acara berbaikannya dengan Mayuzumi.</p><p>Akashi ikut menyesap teh pesanannya yang bahkan datang lebih dulu dari kopi Midorima. "... Aku hanya ingin tahu dari persepsimu," katanya kemudian. "Kalau aku tanya Kuroko, masalah ini mungkin bisa cepat selesai, tapi aku ingin coba dari orang lain."</p><p>"Haaah. Kau terdengar seperti judi, kau tahu itu?" Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Maaf-maaf saja kalau aku bicara begitu-<em>nanodayo</em>. Itu pendapatku."</p><p>"Tidak apa." Akashi meremat cangkir tehnya pelan. "Aku sadar kalau aku sedang berjudi. Tenang saja."</p><p>Midorima melipat kedua tangannya. Matanya melirik buket bunga mawar yang jadi <em>lucky item-</em>nya hari ini di atas meja, lalu ke Akashi yang sedang gundah gulana gara-gara pertengkarannya dengan sang kekasih yang tak kunjung mereda.</p><p>Lagi, Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "... Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa 'membantu'. Aku tetap pada perkataan awalku sebelum kau cerita panjang lebar; <em>minta maaf</em>. Hanya itu."</p><p>Akashi menghela napas mendengar itu. "Kau benar ... Kalau aku ingin ini selesai, aku memang harus minta maaf."</p><p>"Mungkin ditambah kau masak sesuatu."</p><p>"... Eh?"</p><p>Midorima menghabiskan kopinya terlebih dahulu sebelum meneruskan, "Besok ulang tahun Mayuzumi-san, kan? Kau sudah siap kue atau belum? Atau paling tidak makanan kesukaannya. Barangkali bisa sedikit mencairkan suasana berbaikan."</p><p>Akashi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "... <em>You're right</em>. Aku jadi heran kenapa aku tidak kepikiran."</p><p>"Karena sebelum ini, pikiranmu belum terbuka dan masih tetap pada egomu," si hijau memberi pendapat. "Sekarang kau sudah bisa berpikir lebih jernih. Segeralah berbaikan."</p><p>Dengan hati yang sudah lebih enteng dari sebelumnya, Akashi mengangguk antusias. Ia mengambil satu tangkai mawar dari buket milik Midorima lalu berdiri.</p><p>"Oi, oi! Bungaku kenapa diambil?!"</p><p>"Cuma satu," bela Akashi. "Aku mau sekalian kasih ini ke Chi—Mayuzumi-san nanti."</p><p>Midorima melihatnya tidak suka, bahkan ia sampai mendesis pelan. "Padahal kau bisa beli sampai tokonya sekalian."</p><p>Akashi tidak menanggapi dan langsung pergi, keluar begitu saja. Tehnya dibiarkan mendingin tanpa dihabiskan, membuat Midorima membuang napas lelah.</p><p>"Inilah kenapa cinta itu merepotkan<em>-nodayo</em>."</p><p>...</p><p>"Mmm ... begitukah."</p><p>Mayuzumi mengangguk lemah. "Begitulah ..."</p><p>Miyaji manggut-manggut, ia menendang-nendang udara beberapa saat. "Terus, kapan kau ingin minta maaf?"</p><p>"Niatnya hari ini," jawab si abu cepat. Ia memperhatikan kaki Miyaji yang entah kenapa tidak bisa diam sejak mereka duduk di pinggiran air mancur ini. "... Sejak pagi aku sudah mempersiapkan diri. Aku sudah berniat; dari sebelum sarapan, saat sarapan, sampai masing-masing dari kami keluar rumah. Tapi tidak ada satu kesempatan pun aku berhasil mengatakannya."</p><p>"Berarti, kesempatanmu tinggal saat makan malam nanti, ya?" Mayuzumi mengangguk lagi.</p><p>Miyaji yang sama-sama tidak tahu saran apa yang terbaik, mengacak rambutnya gusar. "Kalian ini ... padahal biasanya baik-baik saja, kalau aku lihat di Insta. Beberapa kali aku lihat <em>story </em>Akashi yang membagi kisah keseharian kalian."</p><p>Bisa Mayuzumi rasakan kalau pipinya memanas, pasti warnanya sudah jadi merah tipis sekarang. "... Dia hanya melakukan itu kalau kita sedang tidak bertengkar. Tentu saja orang-orang—termasuk kau—tidak akan tahu kalau kita cukup sering cekcok."</p><p>"Haha! Benar juga." Lagi, Miyaji menggerak-gerakkan kakinya. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bicara dengan seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro seperti ini. Bahkan bertemu dengan cara seperti tadi pun tidak pernah terbayang. Kau benar-benar membuatku takut."</p><p>Ya, itu benar membuat Miyaji takut, sampai hampir memanggil polisi. Bagaimana tidak? Miyaji yang sedang menikmati hari liburnya dengan membeli sepatu basket, tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan keberadaan seseorang yang meringkuk, tidur di depan toko olahraga yang ia sambangi yang ternyata adalah Mayuzumi. Padahal Miyaji yakin saat dia masuk tadi, di tempat Mayuzumi tidur itu belum ada siapa-siapa (atau dia saja yang tidak sadar). Kalau Miyaji tidak sadar orang yang tampak menyedihkan itu Mayuzumi, mungkin dia benar-benar sudah memanggil polisi agar Mayuzumi bisa dibawa ke tempat yang lebih aman atau semacamnya.</p><p>Mengingat itu, Miyaji jadi tertawa. "Orang Rakuzan ternyata bisa begitu juga, ya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka."</p><p>"Hei, apa maksudmu bicara begitu? Dan lagi, Rakuzan itu sudah tujuh tahun yang lalu."</p><p>Miyaji masih tertawa. "Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya heran."</p><p>Mayuzumi sedikit memajukan bibirnya, tapi sepertinya Miyaji tidak menyadari itu karena dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa. "... Jadi? Apa kau ada saran?"</p><p>Sayangnya, Miyaji menggeleng. "Yang aku pikirkan, kalian harus berbaikan."</p><p>"Memang itu tujuanku, kan? Yang aku tidak tahu, adalah bagaimana caranya ..."</p><p>"Minta maaf <em>biasa</em> begitu tidak bisa, ya?"</p><p><em>Kalau bisa, untuk apa aku sampai berlaku menyedihkan di depan umum, bertemu denganmu, dan menceritakan semuanya padamu, Miyaji Kiyoshi? </em>Mayuzumi berkomentar panjang dalam hati, mulai tidak tahan. "... Pengen minggat aja. Aku capek."</p><p>"Dan menyerah begitu saja terhadap Akashi? Bukannya dia tipe yang susah didapat, ya? Kata Midorima, sih."</p><p>Dahi Mayuzumi mengerut. Yang dikatakan Miyaji—atau mungkin Midorima—itu sangat <em>amat </em>tidak salah. Dia sampai bisa mendapat hati Akashi dan bahkan membuatnya tinggal bersama begini itu perjuangannya satu tahun. Belum lagi pendekatan-pendekatan yang sudah dilakukannya saat dia baru lulus dan Akashi masih sekolah.</p><p>Intinya, Mayuzumi Chihiro sudah sampai jungkir balik di tengah lautan, lalu terbang sampai ke puncak gunung, hanya untuk mendapatkan Akashi Seijuro.</p><p>"... Biasanya, kalau kalian bertengkar, bagaimana cara kalian berbaikan?" tanya Miyaji kemudian.</p><p>"Dengan Kuroko."</p><p>"Hah?"</p><p>Mayuzumi menghela napas. "Kalau kami sudah berhari-hari saling diam, Akashi pasti akan 'mengadu' ke Kuroko dan nantinya Kuroko yang akan jadi penengah di antara kami."</p><p>Miyaji terdiam beberapa saat mendengar itu. "... Maaf mengatakan ini, tapi kalian <em>sepertinya</em> selalu merepotkan orang lain, eh."</p><p>Mayuzumi mengusap wajahnya gusar. Erangan yang berisi rasa malu juga lelah ia keluarkan. "Aku tidak tahu lagi harus apa ..."</p><p>"Ya minta maaf."</p><p>"Tapi bagaimana, astaga ..." Sebentar lagi Mayuzumi akan benar-benar menangis.</p><p>"Minta maaf biasa saja, tinggal bilang, 'Maafkan aku,' begitu," Miyaji masih lanjut dengan santai. "Memangnya minta maaf ke pacar itu berbeda dengan minta maaf ke teman? Ke adik atau ke kakak? Bukannya sama saja?"</p><p>
  <em>... Memang sama saja, sih.</em>
</p><p>"Kalau kau tidak bisa bilang 'maaf'," Miyaji berdiri, kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana, "namanya kau menuruti gengsi. Akashi juga sama, tetap diam. <em>Kalian sama saja</em>."</p><p>Tampak kerutan tidak senang muncul di kening Mayuzumi. Tapi sebelum ia mengeluarkan kata-kata protes, Miyaji sudah meneruskan, "'Maaf' itu tidak selalu berarti 'mengakui kesalahan'. Maaf juga bisa sebagai tanda 'menyerah' demi perdamaian. Minta maaf dan menyerah, tidak menjadikanmu pecundang. Masa yang begitu saja tidak tahu?"</p><p>Kali ini kerutan di kening Mayuzumi kian bertambah. "... Kenapa kau jadi seperti ngajak ribut begitu, Miyaji?"</p><p>"Sudah, aku mau pergi lagi. Masih ada urusan," potongnya dan mulai berjalan. Sebelum semakin jauh, ia menyempatkan diri untuk berseru, "Coba belikan sesuatu! Atau kau lakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Akashi 'mengakuimu', seperti membersihkan kamar atau mencuci. Tunjukkan kalau kau ingin berbaikan dengannya. Itu yang biasa adikku lakukan kalau sedang bertengkar denganku. <em>Jaa</em>!"</p><p>"..."</p><p>Kedengarannya "bersih-bersih" yang dikatakan Miyaji tadi boleh juga dicoba.</p><p>...</p><p>"Uh?"</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>Keduanya saling memandang, tidak lama, karena selanjutnya mereka kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan dan tujuan masing-masing. Entah kenapa rasanya jadi agak canggung kalau saling lihat saat masih bertengkar begini.</p><p>Akashi baru pulang setelah selesai memilih kue untuk Mayuzumi, dan juga mengikuti "saran" Midorima. Lepas drari toko kue, ia mampir ke supermarket terdekat untuk belanja bahan makanan sebelum nantinya mengacak-acak dapur—seperti biasa. Dan baru saja membuka pintu, Akashi langsung dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Mayuzumi yang rupanya sudah pulang lebih dulu. Kekasihnya itu terlihat sedang merapikan sofa ruang tengah, di mana keadaan di sekitar sofa juga sudah bersih dan wangi.</p><p>Kurang lebih sama dengan Akashi yang juga ada niatan "berbaikan", Mayuzumi mengikuti "saran" Miyaji untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Akashi mengakuinya. Tepat setelah Miyaji meninggalkannya, Mayuzumi segera pulang dan mulai berberes. Niatnya begitu ruang tengah selesai, ia akan ke kamar. Semua harus bisa selesai sebelum Akashi pulang, <em>awalnya</em>, tapi ternyata malah Akashi pulang bahkan sebelum Mayuzumi sempat menyentuh lantai dua.</p><p>Berniat memecah keheningan, Akashi berdeham. "Lagi rapi-rapi?" tanyanya.</p><p>"Um ..." Mayuzumi manggut. "Berantakan gitu ..., jadi aku rapiin."</p><p>"Oh." Tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, Akashi berjalan ke meja makan dan menaruh kotak yang berisi kue yang dibelinya. Barang belanjaannya juga satu persatu dikeluarkan dari kantung dan ditaruh di atas meja. Sayuran yang kebetulan dibelinya, langsung ditaruh di wastafel. "Lanjut saja beres-beresnya. Aku mau masak."</p><p>"..." Bolehkah Mayuzumi menganggap itu sebagai tanda kalau Akashi sudah "mengakuinya"? Karena sekarang rasanya ia seperti ingin terbang. "... Iya." Tapi, tidak. Mayuzumi harus melanjutkan apa yang tengah dikerjakannya. Jangan langsung terlena. Habis ini masih ada kamar, bila perlu kamar mandi sekalian dia bersihkan.</p><p>Sembari mencuci sayuran, sesekali Akashi melirik Mayuzumi yang masih disibukkan dengan kegiatannya. Diam-diam ia tersenyum.</p><p>...</p><p>"<em>Otsukaresama</em>." Mayuzumi yang baru selesai mandi setelah beres merapikan kamar dan menyikat lantai kamar mandi, disambut dengan berbagai macam makanan yang sudah tersaji di atas meja. Bahkan ... ada kue ulang tahun juga. Dan tidak hanya makanan, tapi juga Akashi yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.</p><p>"Jam dua belas memang masih lama," si merah bicara lagi, "tapi kita nikmati saja makan malamnya. Kuenya kalau mau dimakan duluan juga tidak masalah."</p><p>Kehabisan kata-kata, Mayuzumi hanya berjalan mendekat dan menarik kursi yang berseberangan dengan Akashi. Ia mencoba mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Akashi. Si merah itu masih saja melempar senyum ramahnya.</p><p>"... Uhum." Mayuzumi meraih gelasnya yang sudah terisi air. "... Aku lupa kalau besok ulang tahun."</p><p>"Sudah kuduga." Akashi tertawa kecil yang mengakibatkan ribuan kupu-kupu di perut Mayuzumi berterbangan. "Tadi aku bingung mau kue yang mana. <em>Chihiro-san</em> bukan tipe yang senang dengan makanan manis, jadi itu membuatku harus berhati-hati memilihnya. Semoga Chihiro-san suka."</p><p>Langsung Mayuzumi menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Suka, pasti suka. Tenang saja. Terima kasih, <em>Sei</em>."</p><p>Akashi tersenyum, kali ini kesannya malu-malu. "... Sama-sama."</p><p>Keduanya mulai makan dengan tenang, sampai tiba-tiba Mayuzumi berucap, "... Maaf, soal yang tempo hari."</p><p>"..." Akashi menghentikan gerakan sendoknya. "... Tak apa. Aku juga ... maaf. Sepertinya aku berlebihan, hanya karena masalah sepele."</p><p>Mayuzumi menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal. "Ya ... kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya bodoh juga ribut cuma gara-gara kau ingin beli kotatsu."</p><p>"Dan Chihiro-san yang tidak setuju, secara tidak disangka." Akashi kembali tertawa. "Benar, rasanya menggelikan. Itu kelewat sepele, tapi kita malah membesar-besarkannya."</p><p>Mayuzumi ikut tertawa, tapi pelan. "Ada-ada saja ... Ke depannya jangan sampai begitu lagi."</p><p>Akashi mengangguk. "Ya. Aku tidak mau lagi merepotkan orang lain."</p><p>Keduanya kembali diam, tapi kali ini saling bertukar pandang. Seolah mereka sedang bicara hanya melalui tatapan.</p><p>"Selamat ulang tahun, Chihiro-san," ujar Akashi kemudian.</p><p>Mayuzumi menggeleng heran. "Belum ganti hari."</p><p>"Tidak apa." Akashi kembali focus pada makanannya. "Nanti aku ucapin lagi kalau sudah jam dua belas."</p><p>"Terserah."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaah! Hampir telat!</p><p>Met tambah tua, Mayuzumi Chihiro!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>